The Deities of Gora
The Begin: Uzay It all started with Nothing. But Nothing got out of balance, and out of the Big Bang was, together with stars and planets, Uzay created. The One Being ruling over that galaxy. But it was lonely. It wanted worshippers, and Uzay then created a small world, Gora, and it created human-like creatures, male and female. But the "humans" were dumb and not loyal to Uzay. Instead of punishing them, it created other life forms to balance the "humans" out. Creatures to punish them, creatures to help them. Creatures they could hate, creatures they could love. Uzay didn't want the creatures to live forever, so he created Zyutch, who guided people's souls to a different dimension. Zyutch created subordinate fairies who follow each soul and decide whether they should be punished or given a reward after "death". And this is how Heaven and Hell were created. Uzay then created Soler and Lunar, the sun and the moon, to feature day and night. The Lady of the Moon is called Jaya and the Lord of the Sun Xantos. The Moon and the Sun are always at the exact opposite of eachother. Courage, Evil and Destiny But the "humans" were too afraid, afraid of Uzay, the other creatures, themself. Uzay needed something that could change the people. And out of itself, it created a female who has to give the "humans" courage. It did this because the Almighty Uzay didn't want to do anything. Everything should do things for it instead. It named the girl Kayra. And Kayra gave the "humans" the courage they lacked. And everything was good. Too good. The "humans" sometimes killed others and themself, only because everything was too good. To balance the natural good side of the world, Uzay created an evil male being, which it called Lucifer. Lucifer brought the people to evil ideas, which reduced the madness created by the outbalanced good side. Still, some thing lacked. The people started to do nothing, it looked like they froze. Uzay immediately saw what happened, it itself controlled the lifes of the people first, but slowly stopped doing that. To continue this, Uzay created Destina, who controlled the lifes of the people. Colours In these times, sight didn't exist yet. There was no such thing as beauty, or ugliness. Uzay thought about this and granted everyone eyes. It created another being to control over this and make sure everything goes well. His name was Kimamrod. Kimamrod then asked Uzay this: "Oh Almighty Uzay! The people worship you, they worship us! They can now see the beauty of your creations, but it can be even more beautiful!" When Uzay heard this, it asked what it was that lacked in his world. "More of me! Different kinds of me!" Uzay thought and approved Kimamrod's idea. It created 7 different kinds similair of Kimamrod, but they were a bit weaker than him. *The Red: Ayune, a young cheerful pretty girl, but afraid of getting hurt and quite selfish. *The Orange: Iridon, a rather ugly man, but easily jealous at the beauty of others, or their strength. *The Yellow: Sehalsa, a beautiful girl, and the only deity to have asked Uzay for the pleasure of sex. *The Green: Dante, a young man, but greedy for even more power. *The Indigo: Belsik, a man who pretty much does nothing, only lie around and watch the people. *The Violet: Himiki, a young girl addicted to energy, whether food or faith. *The Purple: Kuoter, a scary-looking man, always mad about the stupidity of the people, much to Uzay's anger The Colours, as Kimamrod called them, went to the world to meet the people of Uzay. Some people grew fond of one of them, and when that happened, the Colour also grew fond of them. And the people started to look like him/her. The people who followed The Yellow, Sehalsa, adopted her pointy ears, her beauty and her long hair. They lived in the green forests and were called Elves. The people who followed The Orange, Iridon, much to his surprise, adopted his long beard, ugliness, but also his creative skills of smiting and mining. And they lived deep in the mountains. They were called Dwarves. The people who followed The Violet, Himiki, collected energy and used it in everyday life. Other people who didn't follow her would later adopt this too. The originals were called Hiran's, but since a big part of the population adopted this, they were generally called Supremes (mages). The people who followed The Purple, Kuoter, adopted his cruelty and dark arts. They were very sly and lived in secret villages. They were called the Ninja's. Kimamrod's Split Kimamrod was given more and more duties. It ruled over water, fire, energy, life, death, light, balance, air, earth, dreams, darkness, war, knowledge, space and time, love,emotion and culture next to his normal duties. All of this pressure caused stress inside him, and Kimamrod started to gain multiple minds. Three to be exact. These three discussed about how they should do their duties but could never agree. When one of the minds thought things should be done like this, the other would disagree. The third was pretty much neutral on everything, which made the other two even madder. eventually Kimamrod's minds split into three: * Gnimrod of the White Flow * Kimesh of the Silver Wind * Mamba of the Black Wave Together with Kimamrod, the duties got split too. Uzay was disappointed it couldn't foresee this and reformed Gora into the shape we know now. Each of the duties got one of the triangles, and Uzay named regular people, called Gods, to take each duty through God Scrolls. And it did this to all these triangles. With the duties now layed on others, the three could now do their original duties in peace. Kimesh stayed in Uzay's Dimension. Gnimrod stayed in his castle in the middle of Kayne in Oasis, and Mamba stayed in his palace on the exact opposite of Gnimrod's castle, in Morgul. Mamba and Gnimrod still argued eachother and each got their own apprentice, lend him part of his power, and send him to the other side to watch what the other was doing. Glythonil was sent by Gnimrod to watch over Mamba. And Asgaroth was sent to Oasis to watch over Gnimrod. Each stayed in a sacred temple. The Battle of Gnimrod and Mamba Until the day of the meeting of deities. In this meeting Uzay wanted to make the God system more like a game. The Gods aren't seen as deities to Uzay. But they do to the humans. "What if I change all the Gods each 1000 years to another person? That way we'll get different personalities as Gods and that's amusement for us! The current Gods now already are fighting, or even making love." "You've given the Gods the pleasure of sex?" Kayra asked. "Yes, and I've made it a bit more interesting. The children of Gods are marked by white wings and a shining aureol. And these Angels, how I like to call them, get fifty percent of the power of each God parent, so they can be as strong as a regular one." Mamba stood up: "Rubbish! Away with these Angels! And just let these Gods rule forever, we aren't here for our amusement!" Gnimrod stood up too: "Don't listen to that filthy rat, I like the idea, but it can be made even better! How about when a God gets a child from a mere human, they become like a Semi-Angle, adopting the 50% of it's parent?" Mamba: "What!? That's ridicilous! Don't you see the nonsense this corpse-coloured know-it-all!" "SHUT UP! If you can't discuss a single matter like normal adults, just leave!" Uzay yelled. His voice gets transferred right to the soul. It's not really a voice, more like a thought that hits your mind. And it feels like 1000 voices. Lucifer chuckled. Gnimrod and Mamba sat again. "If anyone beside these two have objections, please say so." Uzay said. All the other deities remained silence. And so Uzay's idea remained. After the meeting, Gnimrod talked to Xantos, Lord of the Sun, as they were good friends. Gnimrod: "I just hate him! I want him gone!" Xantos: "Cool down. Whether you hate him or not, you have to live with him." Gnimrod: "My dear Xantos! I can't stand it anymore! I'm going! To battle him! To defeat him! To distuingish him!" Xantos: "You're crazy! Stay where you are! If the almighty Uzay sees you battling, he will distinguish you both!" Gnimrod: "I don't care, my dear Xantos. I've grown a white beard so one can assume I am wise. And wise I am. I've raised Glythonil with my own hands ever since he was born. If I fall by his hands, or if he and I get punished with destruction, please tell Uzay to give my powers to Glythonil. He has a good heart, is very calm and has never met Asgaroth or Mamba." Xantos: "Gnimrod, o Gnimrod. You're talking like this a farewell! Don't be lead by the foolish light of Lucifer and stay here!" Gnimrod: "You can't stop me, Xantos. Farewell! Xantos: "Farewell!" Gnimrod went away down, like a wave in the earth. Xantos: "Sigh.." When Gnimrod arrived in Mamba's palace, he saw him standing ready. Ready to clash. They both clashed, and Uzay saw it. "If they don't stop right away, destroy them!" Uzay yelled to Kimesh. Kimesh: "I know those two, Master Uzay. They won't stop." "Then go right away and free me from these fools." "Yes, Master Uzay" And that is what happened. Kimesh destroyed Gnimrod and Mamba. And Xantos asked Uzay to bring the powers of Mamba and Gnimrod over to their apprentices, Glythonil and Asgaroth. Uzay approved and made it impossible for both to meet eachother. Category:Gora Chronicles